solo actuación
by mikibel15
Summary: algo de humor (?) : -Esto tiene que ser una broma- gruño por lo bajo apretando el puente de su nariz por debajo de los anteojos, incapaz de creer por lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo es que había quedado involucrado en una especie de triangulo amoroso sin haberse enterado primero?Kyouya solo pudo pensar que los deseos de la clientela eran algo problemáticos. Hikaruxkaoru


Hola a todos, ¿como están? Hacia tiempo que no venia u.u ¿alguna novedad para contar?

Bien en cuanto al fic, quiero pedir perdón por adelantado ya que hace unos años que vi ouran high school host club ( ja! Me lo aprendi :D … ejem sigamos)y no recuerdo muy bien algunas cosas; Ademas, como tengo pensado escribir- cuando el estúpido colegio me de un respiro ¬¬ - más historias sobre este anime agradecería cualquier ayuda en cuanto a las personalidades o vida personal (?) de los personajes.

Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten:

_Solo actuación_

_-Esto tiene que ser una broma_…- fue lo único relativamente coherente que pudo pensar el menor de los Ootori en esos momentos. Es decir, hasta hace unas horas todo estaba en orden: habían acordado entre los siete, bueno entre los seis ya que Mori-sempai no tiene opinión o queja a lo que decidieran,- Kyouya no podía quejarse de él- cual seria la actividad del día para sus clientela -una fiesta de disfraces a petición de Honey-sempai con una gran variación de postres-; habían conseguido los disfraces, sin mayores inconvenientes aparte de que según Tamaki el vestido de su _hija_ era demasiado corto- Kyouya y Haruhi habían rodado los ojos al mismo tiempo al oírlo- y habían conseguido tener más clientas, clientes incluidos, de lo normal.

Todo estaba marchado según sus cálculos_. Perfectamente, como debe ser_; entonces, ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a esto? ¿Acaso los gemelos ya tenían todo planeado?

_-No, de lo contrario tendrían que habérmelo dicho. Ellos saben bien que todas las actividades y escenas tienen que ser aprobadas por mí_- y aun así miren donde fue a acabar. Y es que ya ni siquiera recuerda por que había llamado a Kaoru.

Un momento. Ahora que se detenía a pensar…

¡Él ni siquiera lo había llamado! Por un momento pensó que podría ser otra de las bromas de los gemelos,-con ese par tenias que tener cuidado hasta de tu propia sombra- pero la descarto enseguida; hasta ellos tenían ciertos límites. Además, no recordaba que el menor de los Hitachiin actuara tan bien. Ese sonrojo no podía ser simple actuación.

Y es que en algún momento de la tarde, en la que Kyouya se había levantado- tal vez para servir más té a sus compañeras o para darles un postre o _sabrá-dios-porque_ lo había echo- uno de los Hitachiin se le había tirado encima haciéndole tambalear hasta dar contra una de las pocas mesas vacías que quedaban en el salón. Literalmente, había quedado acorralado contra el borde de la mesa- que se le había clavado dolorosamente en el huesito de la cadera- y el pequeño cuerpo de- quien creía que era- Hikaru, recargado en su pecho.

_-Espero que no se hayan cambiado de traje-_ pensó haciendo una mueca de dolor. Vamos, seamos sinceros, lo pensó al azar. Kyouya solo era capaz de distinguirlos cuando hablaban- siempre que sea uno a la vez, claro esta-; él no era como Haruhi.

En un intento por acomodarse, Kyouya había rodeado la cintura del menor con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro le sujetaba por la nuca; no sabia cual era el plan de ese _demonio_ pero le estaba incomodando de sobremanera que estuviera tan pegado a su cuello.

Y aun más, con esos estúpidos colmillos de plástico en la boca.

-¿Que diablos te pasa?- susurro una vez su cadera estuvo liberada y pudo apoyarse mejor contra la mesa, aun sin soltar al menor. Con disimulo miro por encima de la cabeza pelirroja: había algunas miradas clavadas en ellos; tal vez esa era una de las escasas escenas en las que no era necesario que los dos hermanos actuaran juntos para conseguir clientes. O quien sabe, tal vez pudieron haber peleado, después de todo de esos dos nunca se sabía.

-Lo siento Oto-san, pero una de las señoritas pidió que te mordiera en el cuello. Ya sabes, el disfraz….- susurro el menor, también mirando de reojo a ambos lados. _No, este es kaoru_. Kyouya lo fulmino con la mirada apretando un poco más la nuca del otro, ¿el mocoso realmente pensaba que lo dejaría morderle la yugular con ese intento de dentadura?- p-pero no es necesario que sea una mordida verdadera ni nada por el estilo, solo es actuación- se apresuro a aclarar el menor y Kyouya relajo un poco su expresión. Bien, en ese caso no era gran cosa.

-Bien, date prisa entonces. Deje a un par de clientes por estar haciendo esto contigo- murmuro fríamente, mientras bajaba un poco más la mano que sostenía la nuca del menor hasta rodearle la espalda; si el deseo de una de las damiselas era que él sea mordido por un vampiro- una escena un poco rara siendo que él estaba disfrazado de pirata- entonces se esforzaría para dejarla conforme. Cerro los ojos para darle un poco más de dramatismo al asunto e inclino levemente la cabeza, para darle algo de ventaja al pelirrojo.

Pero repentinamente oyó una serie de gritos emocionados que al principio no presto mucha atención- seguramente la mayoría se había dado cuenta de la escena entre Kaoru y él- hasta que dejo de sentir el peso del menor seguido de un grito ahogado que no reconoció. Asustado, Kyouya abrió los ojos y contuvo la respiración, asombrado. Realmente, no se esperaba algo así.

Frente a él, Kaoru miraba hacia arriba con la boca entreabierta- seguramente de él provino el ultimo grito- igual de asombrado que él, tieso como una estatua y con un fuerte sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas. Pero eso no fue en realidad lo que logro descolocar al mayor. Si no la persona que tenía tras él.

Una mano igual de blanca que la del vampiro, lo sujetaba firmemente por la barbilla dejando expuesto el cuello blanco de Kaoru mientras el otro brazo se cruzaba por su cadera- y tal vez un poco mas abajo- pegándolo completamente al hombre lobo que tenia detrás, que-a juzgar por los movimientos que este hacia- mordía y succionaba con afán la blanca piel del menor.

El mayor de los gemelos, Hikaru Hitachiin, le estaba _hincando el diente_ a su hermano menor en el hueco que había entre la clavícula y el hombro. Y no era simple actuación como había pensado hacer Kaoru con él. _No señor,_ al parecer este hombre lobo ya tenia ganas hace tiempo de hacerlo.

_-Que tétrico-_ pensó Kyouya haciendo una mueca, cuando Kaoru gimió por lo bajo luego de que Hikaru dejara su cuello- ahora con una linda marca roja- y empezara a lamber levemente, sin despegar ni un segundo sus ojos color ámbar de los grises del menor de los Ootori, como si lo estuviera desafiando. ¿Acaso todo ese numerito era una nueva versión de las novelas de vampiros o que?

Una vez acabado, Hikaru apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de su gemelo y soltó con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro:

-Lo siento Oto-san, pero kaoru es mío.

.

.

.

Recalculando….

_Oh, por Dios ¿es en serio?_

-Esto tiene que ser una broma- gruño por lo bajo apretando el puente de su nariz por debajo de los anteojos, incapaz de creer por lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo es que había quedado involucrado en una especie de triangulo amoroso sin haberse enterado primero?

Y que conste, que con un par de gemelos.

Cuando el ruido volvió a inundar la habitación, Kyouya dio un paso hacia un costado- _mantén la distancia, finge que no viste nada, mantén a distancia_- y luego otro hasta separarse de la mesa. Se volteo dispuesto a seguir entreteniendo a las clientas y fingir que nada de eso había pasado, no vaya a ser que las señoritas se aburrieran o algo por el estilo, pero apenas había dado un par de paso cuando escucho _algo_ a sus espaldas que lo hizo quedar por unos traumáticos segundos en su lugar. Intentando recobrar la calma, carraspeo un poco, reacomodando sus lentes y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Solo había sido un murmullo muy bajo, pero aun así había podido oír perfectamente lo que Hikaru Hitachiin le decía a su _pequeño e inocente_ gemelo.

Eso definitivamente no podía ser parte del _show._ Ya era demasiado real; más de lo que su mente estaba dispuesta a procesar. Bien, menos horas de preciado sueño para él.

Sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda cuando escucho de improviso los chillidos de Tamaki fusionándose con los gritos extasiados de las clientas. No tenía pensado voltearse a ver que pasaba, ya bastante tenia con la frasecita de Hikaru dando vueltas en su cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-Esta noche me cobrare tu travesura, Kaoru…-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apretó el paso haciendo oídos sordos a todo. Definitivamente no quería saber más de lo que ya sabía.

….

Bueno, gracias por leer mi fic ¿Qué tal les pareció? Me sentí un poco rara escribiendo esto ya que _realmente_ esperaba que algo así pasara en el anime n.n Bueno desde ya acepto cualquier tipo de critica que pueda ayudarme porque -como ya he dicho arriba- hacia tiempo que no veo el anime y no recuerdo bien algunos cosas sobre cada uno de ellos.

Feliz día del estudiante y feliz día de la primavera para todos, espero que la pasen bien

¡Hasta la próxima!

_Bel _


End file.
